This invention relates to the field of blood and urine testing. More specifically, the invention comprises a lockable and portable specimen transporter. The transporter has a thermostatically controlled cooling unit which maintains the specimens at a fixed temperature. The transporter also has a securing lock which prevents unauthorized access to the specimens contained therein.
Blood and urine testing is an expanding field. Employers are now conducting drug screens of their employees. General blood testing is also performed for the purpose of obtaining health and life insurance. Collection of the samples is often performed on site. The samples must then be transported to a laboratory where the testing is conducted. If there is a significant delay between collection and testing, refrigeration of the samples is required.
The practical aspects of specimen collection and transportation are further complicated by the fact that many statutes apply to the preservation of samples which are to be used in evidence. These statutory requirements, often called xe2x80x9cchain of custodyxe2x80x9d requirements, mandate that the samples must be maintained in a secure vessel from the time of collection to the time of testing.
Numerous prior art devices exist for the transportation of biological specimens. U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,678 to Lenmark (1991) discloses a hollow transport container having a number of pre-cut foam inserts. The focus of this device is cushioning the specimens from impact. It does not refrigerate the specimens, nor does it provide secure storage.
Refrigeration is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,064 to Kellow et.al. (1993). The ""064 device is intended to safely store temperature-sensitive pharmaceuticals in an ambulance or the like. It provides thermostatically controlled refrigeration, as well as an alarm that sounds if the storage temperature is exceeded for a set length of time (indicating that the pharmaceuticals need to be discarded). The invention also provides that the temperature alarm can only be reset with a key. However, the ""064 device does not provide any mechanism to prevent unauthorized access.
A small and relatively simple specimen transporter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,012 to Shindler et.al. (1995). The base of the ""012 device is configured to be molded from styrene or Styrofoam. Refrigeration is provided by the addition of a xe2x80x9ccold packxe2x80x9d (commonly an enclosed container in which an irreversible chemical reaction produces cold temperatures). While it is capable of maintaining cool temperatures for some time, the lack of a controlled refrigeration system limits the time the specimens can be safely stored within the device. It also lacks any anti-tamper mechanism.
A very simple and potentially disposable specimen storage device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,142 to Silber (1995). This device is well-suited to packaging and shipping of specimens via common carriers. It is not sufficiently durable for long term use, nor is it capable of preventing unauthorized access.
A more sophisticated specimen transporter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,799 to Dalto (1996). This device features a thermostatically controlled heat sink mechanism capable of heating or cooling the storage compartment. It employs logic circuitry to allow user-defined minimum and maximum temperatures. It does not include any type of securing mechanism which would prevent unauthorized access.
A different approach to specimen transport is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,478 (1999) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,040 (2000) to Bostic et.al. These patents disclose a double-walled closed container. The space between the walls can be evacuated to provide insulation, and to prevent tampering. The device includes a pneumatic hand pump used to evacuate the container upon sealing. It also includes structural foam placed between the walls to prevent collapse when the vacuum is introduced. Neither device is capable of maintaining reduced temperatures indefinitely. Although the pneumatic sealing approach does provide some security, it is impractical for a container which must be opened periodically to admit new specimens (as it would have to be re-evacuated after each opening).
The known methods for securely transporting biological specimens are therefore limited in that they:
1. Cannot maintain reduced temperatures indefinitely;
2. Do not provide sufficient anti-tamper means;
3. Cannot be opened regularly to admit new specimens;
4. Do not provide separate storage areas for different types of specimens; and
5. Do not allow for a variety of power sources.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
1. To maintain reduced temperatures indefinitely;
2. To provide sufficient anti-tamper means;
3. To allow the storage vessel to be opened regularly to admit new specimens;
4. To provide separate storage areas for different types of specimens; and
5. To allow for a variety of power sources.